And Love Said No
by kyouluva
Summary: Everything about the Vampire Diaries that made you cry... here it is in drabble form.
1. Chapter 1

**I own no rights to the Vampire Diaries. Enjoy!**

"Join me." Damon extended his hand out to Katherine.

She shook her head, making her brown curls bounce about her face. She turned to Stefan. "Stefan?"

Damon's icy eyes looked Stefan over, willing him not to take Katherine's hand.

Stefan nodded curtly and took Katherine's hand in his, backing his way onto the dance floor where other couples waltzed. A low growl came from deep in Damon's throat.

_Nothing can come between us. Riiiight, Katherine. _Damon thought. She had asked him to join her in death, but here he was, standing on the sidelines while his brother twirled her around. He had been waiting for so long, anxious for the time he and Katherine could be together. He joined her in death that fateful night so he could be with her forever. What he was quickly learning was that life was tearing them apart. _And love said no…_ He hung his head, realizing this life wasn't worth living.

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY :)!**

Elena ran her brush one more time through her silky brunette hair and pulled it back with a black scrunchy. She could see Stefan sitting on her bed when she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I have to face heartache at every corner… at every moment when I'm with you." Elena was facing Stefan now. "I can't deal with any more people I love getting hurt." She shook her head hopelessly. "I'm sorry Stefan…I care about you, but my family and all my other friends come first." She shrugged her shoulders, not sure what to say next. What else _could _she say?

Tears threatened to squeeze themselves out of Stefan's eyes. _And love said no… _A silent tear made it's way down his cheek as soon as Elena turned back away.

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

Elena was already out the front door by the time Damon caught up with her.

"Everything you wanted finally came true!" Elena screeched in his face. Damon tried to get a hold of her, but she was struggling against him.

"Elena, Elena please." His hands kept fumbling against her arms, not wanting to hurt her while attempting to calm her down.

"Why, Damon?" Elena's voice was shrill and her eyes were clouded with a distant pain Damon couldn't seem to reach.

"Look, I'm sorry Elena! Ok?" Elena stopped flailing but her eyes burned with emotion. "That's what you wanted to hear, isn't it?" He meant every word of his apology and Elena knew him well enough to see that.

"You _are _sorry, I know." Elena shook her head. "But that's not enough this time."

"This new wall you're building… it's keeping me from you." Damon stated with hurt evident in his quieting voice. Elena turned away, Damon's hands falling away from her. _And love said no… _With this thought,Damon cast his eyes down.

**Did this drabble bring you joy or sorrow? Review it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoying the drabbles? I hope so.. enjoy this one as well! :D**

She stood motionless because she knew he was watching her. "Hello, Damon." Katherine spoke his name in a sing-song voice only her perfectly sculpted mouth could produce.

"Katherine." Her name alone to him was a sultry word. He stood in the doorway, waiting for her to invite him in further.

"Where has Stefan wandered to?" Katherine asked, knowing it would prick at Damon's sensitive nerves.

"He is out." Damon answered through gritted teeth.

"Hm." Katherine nodded once, then turned to face Damon where he remained in her doorway. "I am not going to ask you in today, Damon." A hint of amusement passed in Katherine's eyes. Damon's mouth nearly dropped. Thoughts came to him heavily. _And love said no… _His heart was completely torn apart by this beautiful creature.

**I hope y'all liked this one! :) Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy.**

Elena crouched, suddenly panicked. So far Damon had left her unharmed, but for how long? His anger at Katherine not being in the tomb left him confused and hurt and in a constant fit of outrage.

"I hear how fast you're breathing, even if I couldn't see your chest heaving." Damon's mouth was pressed in a tight line. Elena's eyes gave away her immense amount of fear. Damon bent down to be level with her. He stretched out a hand to her. "I'm not going to hurt you, Elena." He assured her. She shook her head, not believing him. He stood, realizing how hopeless the situation was. "Do I need to get Stefan?" He asked. Elena shook her head again and looking unsure, got to her feet.

"You… I can't… please Damon, I don't want you here…" Elena choked back tears. "Please just go." She begged through the tears that were coming more heavily now. Stefan watched the scenario in a hidden place across the street. Sorry for his girlfriend and sad for his brother, he thought, _And love said no…_

**I hope I get reviews from you all. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**/3 When love and death embrace...**

She walked as quickly as she could towards Stefan. "Stefan, please, no, Stefan." Her words were lost on his unresponsiveness. Damon appeared in front of her.

"Love cannot be tamed." He shook his head. "You're not to be blamed, Elena." Elena tried to see past Damon, but his body successfully shielded Stefan and Katherine from her view.

"But why?" Elena lost control and crumbled down to the pavement.

"He couldn't keep pretending." Damon's eyes flickered over to where Stefan and Katherine had been standing seconds earlier. "She couldn't either…" A glimpse of pain showed in Damon's eyes before he crouched down to pick Elena up. She allowed him to scoop her up into his arms. Elena's eyes stared off into the distance, not seeing anything that registered in her mind. Nothing was important anymore; all she wanted was Stefan; all she wanted was for him to embrace her.

"And love said no…" Damon sighed.

**Let me know what you all think. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**ENJOY!**

He was tired of being alone, but Stefan knew it was time to run. He was running from everything that meant something to him; everything that was whole and good in his life.

"Stefan, please." Elena's voice broke as she groveled.

He shook his head, just as upset as she was. "I can't stay here, Elena." His voice was soft and hurt. "I won't do it again."

"That's not fair!" Elena sounded shrill and angry. "I'm not her…"

Stefan looked away, "No, you're not."

Standing just outside the door, Damon could feel Elena's rapid pulse in his head; he could hear the disappointment in Stefan's voice.

"Goodbye, Elena." Stefan turned away and Elena's voice caught in her throat.

"And love said no…" Damon whispered to himself, feeling Elena's sheer misery.

**I hope you liked it(: Reviews are appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

_Dear Diary,  
><em>_I love him._

That's all she wrote before there was a wrapping at her window. She got off her bed and went to the opposite wall where she kneeled on the window seat.

"Stefan?" Stefan crawled through the window with lithe.

"Elena, I can sense you've made your mind up about something…" Stefan's face was filled with worry.

Elena shook her head in apology, "And love said no…" Stefan nodded solemnly and disappeared back out the window.

Damon appeared not 10 minutes later. Elena could feel his presence behind her, but she did not turn. "Elena?" He said softly. He could only see the back of her head, but he could feel her mixed emotions and the way her shoulders began to heave. He wanted to step closer to her but he kept himself planted.

"And love said no…" She whispered. Damon backed towards the window and vanished in seconds.

Within a minute's time, Elijah was behind Elena, holding her to him. She let her head lean back against his collarbone where she could smell his cologne. "My dear." Elijah kissed the top of Elena's head.

"And love said yes…" Elena breathed, feeling like everything would be alright.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS. :) SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS.**


End file.
